


Each Others Puppets

by mushi6618



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Murderers, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Possessive Behavior, Song Lyrics, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her and was getting away with murder. She was crazy, being crushed by her love. Basic points of view on being married to a psycho. </p><p>Song based.</p><p>*Really OLD story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marionette Meurtrier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto and I don't own the song Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roaches.
> 
> Reading is enhanced by listening to story-inspired song.

…

He was working hard on his next project for the show, carefully carving the wood of the dolls face. He wanted to get it finished before his wife got home. She was the light of his life and he'd kill for her.

He had been.

Through the course of their time together he'd presented her gifts. Tokens of his love, hard work, and admiration for is devoted wife. Puppets that looked like her long lost friends.

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder..._

Understand they were in his way. His wife was very beautiful and if it wasn't that it was her strength or intelligence that attracted them to her. One by one he turned them into her presents. He had nothing to fear. She'd never find out. They were happy. She was a nurse and he owned his puppet shop. Sakura and Sasori the couple of the year, that's what his grandmother said. He looked over at her puppet. Would he turn Sakura into one of his creations if she ever found out?

No, but he'd never tell her. She was too precious to him. Like a porcelain doll. He laughed at that thinking how she could probably punch a mountain into rubble.

_Getting away with murder…_

He sat, surrounded by the people he chose that weren't worthy to be in her presence or had tried to take her away from him. He had a full cast. They all stared at him with still glass eyes. A devilish smile formed on his face.

_And I am craving this disaster..._

She was too smart.

One day she'll find out. His thoughts turned sour as he thought of his loving wife. What will he do?

Fight her? He still wanted children. Would she still love him?

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder..._

Would she hate him? Could he kill her? No, he loved her. After all they'd been married for three years already. But one thing was for sure. He was getting away with murder and he'd never tell her the truth. It's irrational and confrontational but all the people he'd kill and continue to kill didn't have the words to tell.

He really did love his wife.


	2. Madame Marionette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto and I don't own the song Crush by Paramore.
> 
> Reading is enhanced by listening to story-inspired song.

…

She'd known for quite some time now what he was doing. What her presents from him really were. She knew his reasons, but why? They were all just worried about her. After all she lived with him outside of town, far away from them all. But she didn't mind. She loved him.

She loved him so much that she'd keep his secret. She'd just have to keep them all away for their own sake. But they would still wonder and…talk. No one could keep him away from her, not even her job. She was kind, and she was caring. But she would crush anyone would take him away from her.

_Crush, crush, crush…_

He'd saved her from a bad relationship. Gave her hope. He loved her, obsessed over her. Fussed over her every detail and flattered her with complements. Her first time with him was amazing. He had made her erotic. The details of them together still enthralled her mind. A union unparalleled.

He was powerful for such a lean man. She could still remember him pushing into her, joining them in a way she'd never thought possible and he only got better with time. But he must have thought her mind weak. Why else would he not tell her what he was truly doing when he made those puppets?

The first puppet he gave her she'd hated, but now enjoyed. Sasuke needed to die after what he'd done. They all needed to die. To become spectacles in her life. What did they do to help her? Nothing. Only her husband, Sasori was there for her. Took care of her and got revenge for her.

_Crush, crush, crush…_

Sasori mended her broken heart and in return she'd keep his whole. This was why she would keep his secret. His little hobby. Of course she had her own hobbies as well. When they made her mad all she had to do was tell him. Like a puppet on a string he'd follow her untold wishes.

She truly loved him and he truly loved her, never forget that. They were the couple of the century. No one would break them. Not even each other. When she needed him he was there. When she wanted him he was willing and ready. She knew he'd always be by her side.

She remembered a time when she'd come home from work early and seen what he'd done. She'd been afraid. The night she tried to confront him. They ended up together on the floor and with each, him thrusting hard and eventually pushed her fears away.

What would he do if he found out she knew? No fear came to her. What would happen if he tried to kill her? She wasn't afraid. She knew he loved her. Sakura looked down at her stomach. He always took the best care of what he loved.

_Let's be more than, more than this…_

She had nothing to worry about. Because she was just the one. No, now two. She wasn't dreaming and she'd never lie to him.

Crush went her heart. Crush went her soul. Cush went her life.

And all that was left was her husband, Sasori and the family they were going to create together.


End file.
